A Colorful Feeling
A Colorful Feeling is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Chroma learns that colors affect mood. Roles Starring *Chroma *I.D. Appearances *Mono *Gloomy *O' Hare *Spectrum *Foxy *Vicious Plot Chroma drives a truck, carrying buckets of paint with various colors in the back. He comes up to a grey gloomy house and decides it needs some color. So he eagerly throws a bucket of paint on the walls. The home owner, Mono, opens a window just in time for the paint to splash on him. He yells at Chroma and the deer runs for his life. However, he trips and sends the paint flying. I.D. walks by and the paint lands on him. The paint, which happens to be red, triggers his angry state. Chroma is sent fleeing again as the frog chases after him. He makes it back to his truck, but couldn't find the keys. He soon spots them in the back and reaches for them. But I.D. pounces for the kill, leading Chroma to splash more paint on him for defense. This time, blue paint splashes on I.D. As a result, he turns calm and starts meditating. With the perfect opportunity to get away, Chroma starts his van and drives off, accidentally splashing pink paint on I.D. As Chroma drives, a tire pops. He steps out to investigate and finds a love arrow impaling the tire. A lovesick I.D. comes out of nowhere and hugs Chroma, due to the pink paint. Chroma struggles to get out of the hug. After finally doing so, he steps back, only to knock over two buckets of paint. He trips over gold paint and has it splash on him, while I.D. gets covered in purple paint. Dollar signs appear in I.D.'s eyes and he chases after the golden Chroma for his monetary expense. Picking up two buckets of paint, he sees yellow paint and throws it at I.D., but misses. Instead, the paint lands on Gloomy and makes him cheerful. I.D. hugs Chroma and sends the green paint at O' Hare, making him perform an Irish dance due to his national color. Hopping onto the back of his truck, Chroma tries to look for a bucket of water to turn I.D. back to normal. He sees one bucket, so he splashes it on the frog. The truck's exhaust pipe blows and I.D. gets set aflame, proving that it was actually oil he got splashed with. Chroma finds the real bucket of water next to his foot, so he picks it up. But before he could use it, he falls into a bucket of grey paint and knocks over some black paint. Grey Chroma sits bored as Mono walks to him. However, he slips into the black paint, becoming the color of death. He puts the now empty bucket over Chroma's head. Then he slams it down, forcing Chroma's body into the bucket. He makes an evil laugh as the episode ends. After the credits, Spectrum sees the puddles of spilt paint and rolls around in them. He then becomes overwhelmed with multiple personalities and slaps himself repeatedly. Moral "It doesn't matter if you're black or white, or orange or purple!" Deaths #I.D. burns to death. #Chroma is forced into a bucket. Trivia *This marks I.D.'s first death and Chroma's first kill. *Evil black-painted Mono has red eyes. *Foxy and Vicious can be seen hiding behind trees at the beginning of the episode. *This is one of the few episodes where Gloomy does not try to commit suicide. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes